Kingdom Hearts: Missions with Organization XIII
by Skylord-Xenysis
Summary: Xenysis, a young Nobody, has lost the love of his life, Ymke. The only traces left of her are her gifts to him, and a mysterious Nobody named Kemyx. Xenysis meets up with his sister's Nobody, Xirksis, and they join organization XIII.
1. -Author's Note-

Before I start this fanfiction, I'll need to let you all know that I won't be able to think of all the missions on my own. Therefore, I'll need you to send me PMs and reviews saying your ideas for missions. The world you use for a mission doesn't even have to be disney-based, either. Just send your ideas for missions. Thank you.


	2. Day 1: Joining

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Realm of Darkness**

As the door closed, Riku stated one last line to Sora.

Riku: "Take care of her."

I jumped back just as the door shut, and summoned three keyblades: The Lover's Embrace, the Fury Blade, and the One-Winged Angel. I pointed all three at the door, and a beam of light appeared on the tip of each one. Mickey did the same with his keyblade. The four beams shot the door, and a large clicking sound could be heard in the darkness. The door completely disappeared.

Mickey and I recalled our keyblades, and while Riku and Mickey went one way, I noticed a figure in the other direction that looked like Ymke, my long-lost love. I followed her, and accidentally bumped into my sister, Xirksis.

Xenysis: "whoops! Sorry."

Xirksis: "It's alright. I'm guessing that you're following that Nobody over there?"

Xenysis: "Yeah. I think that she used to be Ymke."

Xirksis: "How about you come with me? I have to bring her to my boss, anyway."

Xenysis: "In that case, alright."

I quickly caught up with the Ymke's Nobody, and Xirksis touched her shoulder. She spun around, and Xirksis began explaining something to her, as if she stated it before.

Xirksis: "You seek answers. You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose.

The Nobody nodded, and Xirksis made a single gesture in front of them, revealing a set of letters. These letters spelled 'Ymke.' Another hand gesture, and the letters spun around the Nobody. Then, Xirksis slammed the letters to a stop. She had an 'X' at the end of the new name. It then spelled 'Kemyx.'

Kemyx: " …Kemyx."

Xirksis, trance-like: "That is right. The new you."

Xirksis opened a portal to darkness, and Kemyx and I followed her in. On the other side of the portal was a round room with eleven chairs surrounding a white platform. Ten out of eleven of the chairs were filled with different figures wearing the same black coats. We came out of the portal a little bit away from the others, and I quickly went to Xirksis.

Xenysis, whispering: "Hey, sis. I need you to not tell them that I can wield a keyblade. I'll use my twin swords while here."

Xirksis, just as quiet: "Don't worry, bro. I wouldn't think of it."

Xenysis: "Thanks."

We were led to the large white platform, and stepped onto it. The figure in the chair marked XI looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The one sitting in number one stood, and began speaking.

?: "Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that not one, but two comrades have been chosen to wear the coat."

Xirksis: "You guys get to shine here. Just walk forward to the center of the platform."

At that, Xirksis disappeared, then reappeared in the number X spot. Xenysis led Kemyx to the center of the platform, and number one continued speaking.

?: "Numbers XII and XIII."

Then, Kemyx turned her head toward the figure at number IX, and smiled. This figure was female, with slightly-tanned skin, with a small scar on her upper lip. She had long, dark-brown hair. Her bangs covered the left of her green eyes. 'Who is she? Or who _was_ she?'

Soon afterward, another figure with her hood up gave each of us a black coat. Before putting it on, I changed my clothes into my darkness scale armor, with hints of fire in it. This was the first day of my long career as part of organization XIII.


	3. Days 2-6: Nuria

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Ymke and Fury belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-****Day 2**

In a nearby room I found, which resembled the synthesis shop back in Traverse Town, I was forging new weapon for Kemyx. It resembled a reaper's scythe. It's long handle was platinum in colour. The blade was yellow, with a fire-red flat side. The piece that connects the handle with the blade was platinum with the ancient symbol for fire engraved into it. The blade had the name 'Nuria' pressed into it.

Xenysis, to myself: "Now for the last part."

I summoned Ymke's power over fire, and formed it into a heart-shaped fire. The power lowered into blade, and infused into it. I used my darkness to enchant it. This meant that if I found out how to bring back Ymke, her power would return to her when she's brought back. When the enchantment was finished, the blade appeared to be on fire.

I dismissed Nuria, leaving the synthesis room of the castle that never was, and headed to the training area. I summoned Nuria when I entered, and swung once, leaving a thin of embers behind. Satisfied, I dismissed the scythe, and left the area.

**Day 3**

When I woke in the morning, I headed toward Kemyx's room. I twice, and she opened the door. She looked annoyed, as if I woke her early. I decided to break the ice, and spoke first.

Xenysis: "So, good morning. I brought you something, for your future missions with the organization."

Kemyx, annoyed: "…Well? What is it?"

Remembering I didn't have it out, I summoned Nuria. Kemyx looked at the scythe in surprise, then a really small grin formed on her face. She grasped the handle, and took it from me. When she took it, I transferred the ownership of the scythe by transmuting a bit of my inner darkness into her. She gave it a swing, and looked happy that it left a trail of embers wherever it was swung.

She dismissed the blade, and shook my hand, and nodded her head in thanks. I returned the gesture, and walked away.

**Kemyx's POV-****Day 4**

This was an interesting blade that number XIII gave me. It seemed to hold a mysterious power within it. Every time I swung it, Nuria left a thin trail of embers behind, as if it were encased with some type of magical fire. Even the blade seemed to be made of fire. For the next couple of days, I practiced with Nuria, knowing that sooner or later, I would have to enter into missions with the organization.

**Xenysis's POV-****Day6 **

Organization member 'I' called us all to the same room that Kemyx and were in. When all thirteen of us were in our seats, Xemnas stood while a hooded figure strolled onto the platform below. He began the same basic speech that he said back when Kemyx and I joined.

Xemnas: "Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

The hooded figure on the platform began walking to the center of it. When she reached the center, her head raised slightly, and I could see a slight grin on her face as she gazed at number XI.

Xemnas: "Number XIV. Let us all welcome this new member to our ranks."

For the six days since our arrivals, our numbers and our names were all that Kemyx and I really had. What will lie in store for us in the future? Would I find out a way to bring back my beloved Ymke, or would I become stuck with the organization? I didn't know which, but I knew that it was going to be a long career with the organization.


	4. Day 7: The practice missions

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Kemyx and Roxanne belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Day 7**

I woke up groggily. It was the first day of training for missions. I slowly got up, put on my coat, and headed out the door. In the grey area, Xemnas was waiting for me.

Xemnas: "Xenysis, today, you will be working with Xirksis."

Xenysis: "All right. I'm ready."

Just then, Xirksis walked in with her whipblade on her hip. She made a hand gesture, and a portal to darkness opened. She took my hand, and pulled me in with her. When we exited the other side, I found myself back in Traverse Town. More specifically, the hotel.

Xenysis: "So this is where my training missions are to be?"

Xirksis: "Yeah, and please don't be mad at me: I told Xemnas the day before you came here that you were a keyblade wielder."

Xenysis, shocked: "You WHAT!"

Xirksis, cringing: "Hey, ease up. He's keeping it a secret for now."

Xenysis, after a minute to calm down: "Okay. So what is it that I have to do here?"

Xirksis: "Well, you have to defeat all the heartless. Now, I only told Xemnas that you could wield a keyblade. I didn't say how many you could wield at once."

At that thought, I grinned from ear to ear. This means that he had no idea that I could wield not one, not two, but three keyblades at once. Suddenly, a bunch of heartless appeared nearby. I was about to wave them off, when Xirksis stopped me.

Xirksis: "Nope. You have to use your keyblade."

After a roll of my eyes, I summoned the Lover's Embrace. I ran towards a pair of red rhapsodies, and with a single slice, they were destroyed. A small heart escaped from their bodies before they dissipated. I began a strike raid, and each one landed on a heartless. Each heartless released a heart before being brought back into the darkness. After they were all defeated, a pair of gauntlets and a pair of hammerlegs appeared in their place. I Ars Arcanum'd the hammerlegs, and used Ragnarock on the gauntlets. These heartless also released hearts before dissipating.

When all the heartless were defeated, I heard quite sarcastic-sounding clapping. When I turned to face them, I saw Demyx there with us.

Xenysis: "Well, nice of you to join the party, but they're all gone already."

Xirksis: "Well Xenysis, how about we rtc?"

Xenysis: "What?!"

Demyx, facepalming: "Rtc. It means 'return to castle.'"

Xenysis, enlightened: "Oh, okay then. Let's do that, then."

Xenysis and Xirksis followed Demyx out of Traverse Town through a portal of darkness, and were brought back to the castle that never was.

**Kemyx's POV**

?: "Psst, Kemyx. Psst, Kemyx!"

I was woken up by a familiar brunette. She was sitting on top of me, like I was a big sister that she wanted to play with.

Roxanne: "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Kemyx, groggily: "Roxanne, go back to bed."

Roxanne, playfully: "I just can't." Dramatically: "Xemnas is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to go."

Kemyx: "Let me guess: First practice mission?"

Roxanne: "Uh-huh. We're going to Hollow Bastion."

Slowly, I rose from the bed like a zombie. When I got up, I put on my coat. Roxanne impatiently half-dragged me to the grey area, and opened a portal of darkness. She pushed me in, before jumping in, herself. When I tumbled out, I found myself in a half-built town with a faraway castle that looked familiar.

Roxanne: "Here we are: Hollow Bastion."

Kemyx: "So, what is it that I have to do here?"

Roxanne: "Well, you have to find a hidden chest."

After sighing, I began my search. First, I checked the item shop to see if there was anything there. Then I check the McDuck residence. Nothing in either of those areas. Afterward, I had taken a look in a back alley, and found the chest.

Roxanne came over, and notified that it indeed _was_ the chest I was looking for. I opened it, and found three potions. I stashed them for later, and started heading back to the portal.

Roxanne: "Before we head back, how about I show you a special place?"

Kemyx: "Special place?"

Roxanne: "Yeah. It's really special. Here, come with me."

We found a spot at the castle with a great view. Roxanne had bought us both some sea-salt ice cream. It tasted both sweet and salty at the same time. In a good way, of course. Roxanne noticed that I enjoyed the treat, and smiled warmly. This way a great beginning to my time with the organization.


	5. Day 8: Dragon's Nest

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Kemyx and Roxanne belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Day 8**

My door was knocked on three times. I assumed that it was for training, so I took my time waking up. Another three door, slightly harder this time. I was barely able to put on my coat when my door exploded. Literally. Where my door _used_ to be was a tall guy with spiky-red hair, and two chakrams in his hands. Xirksis was next to him, and she looked furious.

Xirksis, enraged: "Axel! I told you to _wake_ him up, not _blow_ him up!"

Axel, protective: "Hey, hey. The hothead Ignix gave me the idea. Don't blame it _all_ on me."

Xirksis:"Oh, so now you're blaming Ignix?! She said _nothing_ of the sort!"

As they fought, I strapped the sheaths to my twin swords to my right side and shoulder. I whistled to them annoyingly. They turned quickly toward me, as if they forgot that I was there.

Xenysis: "Hello? You guys were getting me for something? I assumed that it was more practice?"

Xirksis, suddenly remembering: "Oh yeah! Xemnas needed you in the grey area!"

When I reached the grey area, I saw Kemyx was also there. I went to stand next to Kemyx, and she took a step away from me. 'Weird. I guess I'll have to earn her trust.' Xemnas stepped out of a dark corridor, and faced us.

Xemnas: "The next mission you'll be facing will be a tough one. You are heading to a world known as Berk, to the area simply called 'the nest.'"

My mind lit up at the thought of going back to Berk. Then it sank again. I was heading to the dragon's nest. Meaning that Mrs. Big Ugly herself had turned into a giant heartless. This was going to be really tough, or really annoying.

Xemnas: "The only requirement for this mission is for Xenysis to finish off the stronger heartless."

Kemyx, obviously enraged: "Why Xenysis?! Why not me? What makes him so special?!"

Xemnas, irritated: "You'll find out during the mission."

I opened a corridor of darkness that led to Berk, and adjusted it for the Dragon's Nest. Kemyx resentfully stalked in, mumbling. After a chuckle to myself, I walked in after her. When I got out of the corridor, I was face to face with the red death's corpse. With that as the first thing I see in Berk, it nearly scares me to death. after a minute, I was able to calm down. Then, an idea popped into my head. 'What if I could jog Ymke's memories through Kemyx, then that would slowly bring Ymke back.'

It was worth a try. When a group of wyvern heartless appeared, I summoned the furyblade instead of the Lover's the corner of my eye, I noticed Kemyx to the familiar sight of Ymke's keyblade. I turned my full attention to the heartless, and began the fight.

Kemyx summoned her new Scythe, Nuria. She jumped into the fray, and hacked and slashed at the Shadows. I jumped over one of her slices, defeated a midair wyvern, landed on the tip of Nuria, and jumped to a higher-up Gargoyle.

Soon, all the heartless were defeated, and Kemyx quickly turned to me. She looked so much like Ymke, it was painful. Whenever I look Kemyx in the eyes, I'm reminded of my last moments with Ymke.

Kemyx: "Is that, a keyblade?"

Xenysis, surprised: "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Kemyx: "Well, then that would explain why Xemnas wanted you to defeat the heartless, and not me."

Xenysis, jaw-dropped: "…So you're not mad at me?"

Kemyx: "Why would be mad at anyone? It's just hard to trust anyone right now. That's all."

Xenysis, still surprised: "Well, how about we rtc?"

Kemyx, grinning: "Good idea."

Before we could reach the corridor, a giant scaly hand landed in front of us. We spun around, and found ourselves facing what appeared to an armored darkside with giant holey wings. There was a large, snarling jaw of fangs, and six to eight eyes. We were facing the red death's heartless, and boy was she angry.

I summoned the Lover's Embrace, and made a single jump to the red death's shoulder. With a single slice, the shoulder was clean off. The arm dissipated, and was regenerated onto the shoulder. I was astounded. 'How was I going to kill this thing!? Maybe fire will work.' I raised a keyblade, and a giant ball of flames formed on the end of it. I pointed the ball at the giant heartless, and cast Firaga. The fireball hit the heartless square in the chest, and the hole left over regenerated as well.

Next, I shot blizzaga at her face in the form of giant ice spikes. The head exploded, and then grew back. 'How are we going to beat this thing?' Kemyx tried a swipe at the leg, but the red death soon recovered from that. 'Wait a minute, we defeated it last time by shooting fire within it. Maybe it'll work a second time.' I used aeroga toward the ground, and shot upward. As I reached my peak, I began charging elemental fire in my hand, and a Firaga burst on the Furyblade. As I fell, the red death opened it's mouth wide to eat me.

I used the Lover's Embrace as a prop to keep the heartless's mouth open, and shot the Firaga directly down it's throat followed by the elemental fire. I cast aeroga downward to launch myself out of there, and when I landed, I resummoned the Lover's Embrace. The missing keyblade made the red death snap it's jaw shut, just as an explosion occurred between the firaga and elemental flames.

The heartless burst into flames, and I backflipped onto her shoulder. With a single swoop, I made the final blow. I landed in front of Kemyx, and the giant heartless behind me dissipated, with a single large heart escaping.

With a reassuring nod, I convinced Kemyx that it was indeed time to rtc. I entered the corridor, followed by Kemyx, and the door shut behind us. With enemies like that during our second week there, I was going to have a challenging job in the organization.


	6. Days 11-14: Iroh and the Unversed

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Kemyx and Roxanne belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Kemyx's POV-**** Day 11**

'Xenysis. Who is he, and what was that weapon he used?' These types of thoughts haunted my mind for the nights of the last few days. Days seemed to blur together. I woke up with a start. 'Those weapons that he used were so familiar. What's with me?!' After putting on my coat, I exited the room and headed over to the grey area for another boring mission.

This mission, I was paired up with Xegnas. She had a french braid of light-brown hair that reached about five feet. She had pale-brown eyes with a thin build, and long fingers. She wore a long, navy-blue skirt with a golden spider web embroidered on the bottom edge. Her button-up long-sleeved shirt was light-blue with dark-blue spider webs attached to the collar.

Xemnas: "Glad you're both here. Today, your destination is a world called The Four Nations."

Xegnas: "What's the nature of this mission?"

Xemnas: "…Reconoscense."

I groaned loudly. Recon was my least favorite type of mission. All that I could do was gather information, and we couldn't be caught. Xegnas opened a corridor of darkness and walked in. I grudgingly followed.

On the other side, I found myself in what appeared to be a fire-based chinese tea shop. A man who appeared to be in his 50s entered the shop from the other side of the room. He wore a lime-green robe with gold trims. When he noticed Xegnas, he smile warmly.

Xegnas: "Hey there, Iroh."

Iroh: "Xegnas, I'm so happy you're here. You could always make the best tea."

Smiling slightly, Xegnas went over to the fire, stuck some ground jasmine into the pot, and filled it with water. As she worked, Xegnas talked with Iroh.

Xegnas: "I need to speak with you, Iroh."

Iroh: "Go on ahead. Ask me anything."

Xegnas, setting teapot over fire: "We need to know about creatures known as the Unversed."

As she set down the pot, I noticed a small spider slip out of her coat. It crawled up the wall, then out the house. As the tea brewed, Xegnas sat across from Iroh.

Iroh, noticing the spider: "Ah, I see that you're on another recon mission."

Xegnas nodded, and Iroh continued.

Iroh: "When it comes to the Unversed, I only know a few things about them. First: Their main task in their lives were to help those with negative thoughts."

The teapot started whistling, so Xegnas went to fetch it. When she came back, she also had a plate balanced on her head with a few teacups, a few spoons, and a couple of sugar cubes. As she poured the tea between us, Iroh continued his story.

Iroh: "As it turned out, the unversed were mainly controlled and created from a single source, but we could never find this place. Until ten years ago, the Unversed helped the fire nation in the war. At around that time, a young man at around the age of twenty visited our world with a strange key-shaped sword."

At this, I was kind of interested. A twenty-year old with a key-shaped blade? 'Maybe this would help me figure out who Xenysis really is.'

Iroh: "He wore armor for most of the time, and when he didn't, it was just a gauntlet that ran all the way up his left arm. I only heard rumors about him, usually a mention of his name: Sinesy."

We both nodded in understanding. Xegnas, most likely for a full report to Xemnas, later. Me, for a mental note.

After we finished our tea, the spider Nobody came back, and Xegnas gathered it in her hands before we RTCd.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Day 14**

I could feel it spreading as I got ready for my day. I've having all kinds of negative thoughts, lately. 'Ymke's dead.' 'there's no way to bring her back.' and 'You need to be with her.' came to mind whenever I thought of the love of my life. Gotta admit: 'Ymke's dead.' and 'You need to be with her.' weren't very good combinations of thoughts.

I left to the grey room just in time to see Kemyx leave with Xegnas. According to Xemnas, I am to work with a girl named Xita. When she entered the room, she had a pair of glasses that seemed to be made of glass, because they were barely noticeable. She had light-brown hair with a peach-jacket covered with zippers. Her favorite weapon was a halberd she called Sai. She opened a dark corridor, and without a word, stepped through. 'Weird, does she not trust me?'

When we exited, I found myself in an ocean. Surprisingly, I could breath. I looked down, and saw that I had a single shark tail instead of legs. As I looked around, a single jellyfish-shaped heartless came into view. I was about to summon my keyblade, when I remembered that Xita doesn't know about it. Therefore, I unsheathed my twin swords, and surged them with darkness and fire, respectively.

I made a single strong stroke with the tailfin, and used a nearby rock as leverage to start spinning. I attached my swords together, and I became a Nobody drill. With it, I shredded the heartless, and a couple of larger ones appeared. After a nice five-hit combo, those heartless disappeared into the darkness.

This was a "find the chest" mission, so I began my search. After less than a minute, I found the chest, and opened it to obtain some munny. Xita and I went and rtc'd.


	7. Days 16-22: redirecting lightning

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs Kemyx and Roxanne belong to ymke1000. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Kemyx's POV-**** Day 18**

I woke with a start. After the recon mission a few days ago, I began piecing together a connection between this Sinesy and number XIII. Just take his name, rearrange it, and add an X at the beginning. Xenysis, I believe, is Sinesy's Nobody. However, I couldn't let those thoughts distract me. I still had my daily mission for the day to do.

I head out to the gray area. According to Roxanne, I'm working with Voxilia that day. She seemed rather quiet and reserved. She had a skinny figure, and she had healthy light skin. She had large green eyes, and snow-white hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her bangs stopped a little bit past the forehead.

After smiling politely, she summoned a corridor of darkness, and we went in. On the other side, I found myself in an arena. It seemed to have greek carvings everywhere, and marble pillars indicated the corners of an arena. In the center of the arena, was a large heartless. This heartless was shaped like a dog, except that it had three heads. Each head seemed constant at doing something different. I summoned Nuria, and the pillars disappeared.

From what I could guess, this was going to be a 'fight the heartless' mission. I jumped up, and made a swing at the giant hound. After slicing, the affected area was singed by the blade. After a few more swipes, the cerberus went down, and I was exhausted. Voxilia nodded her 'well done' instead of saying it, and we returned to the castle.

**-Day 20-**

It's been a while since I last had a fun mission. Today, I was heading back over to the Four Nations, except with a Nobody called Ignix instead of Xegnas.

Ignix had long, wavy hair that went down to her lower back. Her hair was a copper-red. Her eyebrows were thin, and well-defined. She had large, blue eyes, and long, thick eyelashes. She had a few freckles on her nose and on top of her cheeks due to constant sun exposure, but they were barely noticeable. She had slightly-tanned skin and high cheek-bones with a small nose.

She seemed shy to me, and opened the corridor almost immediately after we got the location.

Kemyx, friendly sarcasm: "Well, this should be fun."

When we exited, we were greeted by none other than old man Iroh, were served some nice mint-pepper tea, which was oddly refreshing. Afterward, I decided to get straight to the point of the mission.

Kemyx: "Sorry to be a party pooper Iroh, but we've got a mission to tend to."

Iroh frowned sadly, then grinned again.

Iroh: "Oh, that's no problem, Kemyx. You could always visit later. So, what's this mission about?"

Kemyx: "Well actually: this mission, we were sent here to learn a special technique from the fire benders that they learned from the water benders."

Iroh looked glad to be of help.

Iroh: "Why, I'll be glad to teach you."

Iroh lead Ignix and I to an open area outside of the tea shop. We stood in front of Iroh, and mimicked his stance.

Iroh: "This is a technique called redirecting lightning. If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to the shoulder, then down into the stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body; it is called the sea of chi. From your stomach you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical; you must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly."

I nodded, and as Iroh demonstrated the movements, I mimed it, while practicing with some inner energy. Ignix did so, too. Iroh, seemingly satisfied, Bowed. We bowed back, and we returned to the castle.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Day 22**

When I woke up, the castle seemed a lot quieter than usual. I put on my coat, and strided into the gray room. The blond boy from earlier walked in as well. He seemed worried.

Xenysis: "Hey, what's going on?"

?: "Axel told me that he and a couple of others went to another castle called Castle Oblivion."

Xenysis, confused: "Castle Oblivion?"

?: "Yeah. According to Axel, it's just another castle that the organization uses."

Xenysis: "Really."

'This is the best chance. Take over!' 'What am I saying?! I don't wish to take over the organization!' I grasped the bridge of my nose, and lightly shook out these thoughts. 'The next couple of day are going to be the worst.'


	8. Days 25-31: Nuria's power

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, the OCs belong to their respective creators. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Day 25**

As the days went on, I had more trouble resisting the urges to take over the organization. It seemed that my beloved Ymke kept the darkness from corrupting me, however, she faded into the darkness. Kemyx was kept busy on the Four Nations, training with some old guy named Iroh. Ignix told me all about him.

I was in the grey room, getting my assignment, when I found that this mission was located in a world named Agrabah, and that I was assigned with Roxas. Until recently, he acted like a zombie for the most part. He had short blond hair, with sea-blue eyes. He seemed sad. When he opened the corridor to Agrabah, we landed in what appeared to be a desert. Nearby, a carpet seemed to be trying to get our attention. Roxas calmed down before approaching carpet.

Roxas: "Carpet? What is it? You want to show us something?"

Xenysis: "If so, then let's go."

We climbed onto the carpet, and it soared into the air. After a minute of flying, I spotted a group of pillar in a ring formation. Then, out of the sand came a giant heartless wearing what appeared to be a tan spacesuit with four arms. It drew four scimitars, and smacked the carpet out from under us. We both landed on our feet, and Roxas summoned a keyblade. I gazed at it, surprised. 'That's no ordinary keyblade. That's the kingdom key.'

Xenysis: "A _keyblade?!_"

Roxas: "Yeah. I don't know how (or why) I got it, but I've had it since I was created."

Xenysis: "Well, in that case…"

I summoned the Lover's Embrace for this fight, and Roxas gawked at it for a second, then concentrates on the battle. Before we could even move, I felt suddenly weak. I tried to bring out ball of fire, but all I could manage was a bit of smoke. Next, I tried to change into my armor, but it wouldn't come. 'Not good. It blocked all magic-use.'

I ran toward the giant heartless, and struck one of two different balls of ball split in two, and I felt a bit of my power return. In mid-air, I transformed the coat into an armor of darkness, then jumped off of the heartless's arm to spiral into the other ball of magic. At the point of contact, my keyblade burst into flames and the second exploded, causing the heartless to fall backwards.

I jumped toward it, and sliced from the tip of it's serpentine head to the end of it's big toe. I didn't stop there, as Roxas performed a series of basic moves, I aerial dived at the heartless and used Ars Arcanum to make it jump. The heartless's scimitars dissipated, and it surrounded itself with a protective energy. Roxas tried attacking it normally, and he was blown back. Keeping that in mind, I switched to the Furyblade, and landed on it. Then, I surfed it, like how Ymke used to in practice battles, as well as in the colosseum. When I was close enough, I fired a ball of dark fire at the heartless, and it landed once more on its rear-end.

Roxas and I attacked the giant bulk of a creature like there was no tomorrow, and the heartless suddenly lifted off, and began spinning. Anticipating what was happening, I ducked just in time to dodge it's swipe. Roxas wasn't so lucky. He was hit by the heartless, and landed nearby, unconscious. I summoned lover's embrace, and side-swiped the heartless. Afterward, I Ars Arcanum'd it in mid-air. The heartless was about to go down, when I dove down, spinning. When I landed, the heartless had a gaping hole at its stomach.

As the heart was released and the heartless dissipated, I felt weird relief on the inside, as if it were mine, but it wasn't. I used curaga to revive Roxas, and we returned to the castle.

**Kemyx's POV-**** Day 31**

'Xenysis has been acting quite strange recently. First, I witness him summon something called a "keyblade." Next, he becomes shady ever since half the organization left to check out that other castle.' I head to the grey area, and notice that the only other Nobody awake is number XV, Xion I believe. Xion had short, slick midnight-blue hair with sea-blue eyes. She stood about half a head below me in height.

Kemyx: "So, where will we be going today?"

Xion: "We'll be heading over to Neverland, to fight a dangerous and strong heartless."

Kemyx, happily: "Good. I _finally_ get a fun mission. It was getting boring around here."

Xion opened a corridor of darkness, and we headed in. Just after we exited, Xion stopped me. I looked down, and saw that I was about to fall off the edge of what appeared to be a tower. I shoot Xion a grateful look, and I turned around to face her.

Xion: "Okay, based on the information that Xemnas gave me, you will need to learn how to fly. Luckily, I have some extra pixie dust on me."

I looked confusedly at her, as she sprinkled a strange dust all over me. Soon, I began to lift off of the floor.

Xion: "Okay, according to Roxas, to fly you just have to lean in the direction that you wish to go."

Listening to her, I leaned toward the outside of the tower, and I flew away from it. I began practicing with the flying, until I spotted a strange cloaked figure with skeletal arms, no legs, and a dark cloak that appeared lighter on the lower edges. 'It must be the heartless!' The heartless floated over to the clock face. Xion flew to my side.

Almost immediately, the heartless cast a strange magic on Xion. The number 12 appears above her head. I go as fast as I could toward the heartless, summoned Nuria, and sliced at it just as a red orb appeared below it's cloak. After I sliced, the orb changed color to blue. I sliced again, but it didn't do any damage. Xion cast blizzard on the heartless, and the orb changed to a yellow color.

I tried again at just attacking it, but it didn't even leave a mark, other than when the orb was red. Xion cast aero on me, and thunder on the heartless. It shot a fireball at Xion, and I blocked it with Nuria. Then, it sliced at me, and I dodged. The orb appeared again, and it was red again. I sliced at it, and it changed to a white color. I slash the cloak open, then spiked at the orb with the tip of my scythe.

The fighting kept going like this for _almost_ an hour. The orb changed back to yellow, and Xion shot it again with lightning. Red again, and I finished it off just before the number above Xion's head dropped to zero. Then, when the heart was released, my scythe acted weirdly. I sucked the heart into itself!

I gazed at Xion, hoping for an explanation, and she just shrugged her shoulders. Passing the thoughts aside, Xion and I opened an airborne corridor of darkness and returned to the castle. As soon as I exited the corridor and landed, Nuria appeared without me summoning it.

Light appeared at the tip of the blade, the flaming pattern on the blade grew, and darkness covered the flat of the blade. Then, a single orb, no bigger than a fist, came out of my weapon and floated up to our moon, the incomplete Kingdom Hearts. My eyes widened when the orb merged with it, for it would only mean that the orb was a heart, and I collected it with Nuria.

I grinned as I thought about who made it. 'Thank you, Xenysis. This was the best gift you gave me. I just hope you'll get back to normal.'


	9. Days 37-46: Training

**AN: I'm really **_**really**_** sorry for not updating this fanfiction. I know that whoever here is left, you've been waiting for months for this to update. Well, the past is in the past, so let's get going.**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, all the OCs belong to their creators. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Xenysis's POV-**** Day 37**

I exited the dark corridor, and found myself in a fire-themed tea shop. My mission here was to find out about any potential lessons for other organization members. When I saw the shop owner , I had the urge to retort about his age, but I pushed that thought aside. 'What's going on with me? I don't make fun of people for their ages.'

Xenysis: "Excuse me? I'm here on account of a few friends of mine."

The man turned around, smiled when he saw my coat. He nodded in respect, and I returned the gesture.

?: "Another member of the organization, eh?"

Xenysis, surprised: "Sir?!"

?: "Iroh, if you please. I'm not very fond of formalities."

I nod, and Iroh serves me and himself a cup of tea. The scent wafting from the liquid told me it was lavender.

Xenysis: "I'm here to see if you had any further lessons for our fire-wielding members."

Iroh took a sip of his tea, then dipped his head in thought. After what seemed to be a full minute, he faced me again.

Iroh: "Only two lessons. With just one member, might I add."

Xenysis, interested: "Really? Who?"

Iroh: "Oh, she and I had become quite acquainted recently. Kemyx, in fact, found comfort in being able to talk to someone since Roxanne and Xegnas left for another castle."

At the thought that Ymke's Nobody was feeling lonely hurt me inside. My head lowered, and to warm myself back up, I took another sip of the tea, which was getting quite cold. Something in the back of my mind then nagged at me. 'How dare Xemnas send the only people that Kemyx felt close to over to a different place.'

With these thoughts starting to swirl in my mind, the Furyblade flashed into existence in my lap, and my hands became so hot that they were glowing red and white. Iroh took notice of the keyblade, and backed up one step. Then he noticed my hands, and his jaw dropped.

I checked to see what he was gawking at and saw that my hands were literally on fire. I shoved the vicious thoughts to the back of my mind, and the flames died down. I took a sip of the tea to find that it had been heated by my silent tantrum.

Iroh: "How many organization members could use fire, again?"

Xenysis: "As far as I know, there's Axel, Kemyx, Ignix, and myself."

Iroh: "I also noticed, your fire is the same type as Kemyx's. That means that you should be able to learn these techniques as well."

I bowed to him respectfully, and left to report on the information. Now, I'll just summarize the next few weeks. Throughout the first week, he taught me all that he knew about firebending. Kemyx and Ignix came here often to learn some things that, according to Iroh, they still had to learn.

The next day, he taught me how to redirect lightning. Then, on the tenth day of training, Kemyx came with me to The Four Nations.

**Kemyx's POV-**** Day 46**

When Xenysis and I exited the corridor, Iroh led us into an insulated room, and locked it. We all turned to face each other. Iroh then cleared his throat.

Iroh: "As you two might likely know, you're the only organization members that I know of who could learn what I am about to teach you. Today, you will learn how to control lightning."

We nodded, and Iroh went on to explain the lesson of the day.

Iroh: "There is energy all around us, as you might know from earlier lessons. The energy is both yin and yang; positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few fire wielders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creating lightning."

Nodding our heads, Xenysis and I started trying to separate our energy into opposites. Xenysis succeeded first, as was obvious from the sudden blue glow coming from the side. Suddenly, bright blue sparks began to shoot between my fingertips, and I aimed the release at a wall. Xenysis did the same, and Iroh clapped his hands happily.

Iroh, happily: "Good work, you've done a wonderful job." Seriously: "Just remember, don't use this ability lightly. It is an extremely deadly ability for you to use. Wait until there is no other choice, and _then_ lightningbend."

Immediately, I nodded in acknowledgment. Xenysis, however, hesitated before nodding. He looked like he was at war with himself. 'What is going on around here?' Xenysis and I opened our dark corridors, and headed home.


	10. Announcement: OCsmissions needed!

I'm really sorry about the long wait everyone. I'm almost pooped when it comes to thinking up any new missions. So I'm sending a call for help to "get a few ideas on the table." At the moment, I need more mission ideas! ASAP.

Also, please keep sending OCs. It's going to really help me in the long run.


	11. Days 49-50: the avatar

**AN:**

**I'm really sorry about the wait. Please don't expect that many updates per month. I'll be able to manage one update per month, so I guess there's your new expectation. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, all the OCs belong to their creators. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Kemyx's POV-**** Day 49**

Finally, Xenysis's and my fire lessons are complete, and to top it off, everyone who went to Castle Oblivion is coming back! I was so excited that I accidentally ran into Xenysis on the way to the grey area.

Xenysis, irritated: "Oof. Hey, watch it!"

I was utterly astounded. This is the first time that Xenysis had acted so rash towards anyone, as far as I know. When I turned to face him, however, there was something wrong with his eyes. Instead of their usual forest-green, his eyes were a golden-hazel. His hair had darkened considerably, and spiked up slightly. Before he got the chance to say anything else, I ran the rest of the way to the grey area.

When I reached the grey area, I accidentally bumped into a fellow organization member. I looked up, and noticed that it was Xirksis. She smiled reassuringly, and opened a dark corridor. Xirksis motioned for me to follow, and we made our way into the corridor.

Xirksis: "Just so you know, this is a 'defeat the heartless' mission. The location is Montressor Spaceport."

Kemyx, interested: "Spaceport?"

Xirksis, grinning: "Yep!"

We reach the end of the corridor, and we exit in the middle of an empty street of a city with a familiar-looking world in orbit with it. 'Why is that world so familiar? I've never seen it in my life.' Before I got too entranced by the orbiting planet, however, I noticed that we were surrounded by heartless. A combination of neo-shadows, invisibles, and air pirates by the look of it.

Xirksis unsheathes her rose blade, and I summon Nuria. I spin my scythe like a top, and a fire tornado is brought out. I jumped in, and used Nuria to slice and dice any heartless that got in. Meanwhile, Xirksis switched her rose blade into whip mode, and used it to catch some of the high-flying air pirates. She swung her whip, and they were flung in my direction just as the tornado dissipates. I flip the blade of my scythe upwards, and slashed the air pirates in half.

As soon as the heartless were defeated, more appeared. They included angel stars, battleships, gargoyles, and air soldiers. As soon as they appeared, these heartless were smart: they went higher up. I shot fire from the bottom of my feet, and I quickly rose to their level. Next, I landed on a battleship, and disabled it's weapons. However, the battleship bucked me off, and I almost fell.

Almost.

I opened my eyes, and I found myself in a gust of air, following the movements of my arms. With this newly-discovered ability, I resummoned Nuria and made a swipe with it. A gust blew the heartless into each other, and I activated my jet fire again. I blazed toward them, and in one swipe, the heartless disintegrated. I almost cried out in victory as a bony claw narrowly missed me!

When I turned, I saw what can only be described as a phantom. It's left hand had it's bony clutches on Xirksis, and an orb spun inside it with a red glow shining from it. In anger, I shot a giant fireball at the orb, and the phantom seemed damaged from it. The orb also changed color to a neon-yellow. I lightning-bent at the orb, and the phantom dodged. However, I took personal control of the lightning, and directed it toward the phantom. The shock went through the heartless, and the orb changed to a white color just as Xirksis came to.

She acted just as quickly as myself. We drew our weapons, and hit the orb at the same time. The orb shattered, and the phantom turned to dust just as I caught Xirksis. I set her on the ground, then used Nuria's special ability to capture all the released hearts.

**Xirksis's POV-**** Altar of Naught**

Kemyx had exited the corridor temporarily to send the hearts straight into kingdom hearts. Then she entered again, and we made our way to the grey room again. When we exited, Kemyx stopped me.

Kemyx, questioningly: "Xirksis?"

Xirksis: "What is it?"

Kemyx: "Have you noticed anything strange about Xenysis lately?"

Xirksis: "Kemyx, I've only been here two days. What are you talking about?"

Kemyx: "Well, just today he was acting quite rudely."

Xirksis: "Really?! That doesn't sound like Xenysis."

Kemyx: "Exactly! Not only that, but he also has hazel eyes all of a sudden, and his hair has darkened considerably."

Xirksis: "I. ...I honestly have never heard of that before."

We were both silent for a moment. Then I remembered: Kemyx had used the air around her in order to defeat those heartless.

Xirksis: "Hey, Kemyx?"

Kemyx: "Yeah?"

Xirksis: "How did you used the air to defeat some of those heartless back there?"

Kemyx, hesitantly: "...I honestly don't know. I'll have to ask Iroh about this later."

Xirksis: "Iroh?"

Kemyx: "Yeah. He's the one that taught Xenysis and I how to firebend."

At that, Kemyx reentered the corridor.

**Kemyx's POV-**** Day 50**

I exited the dark corridor,and entered Iroh's Tea shop. Iroh noticed me almost immediately. Iroh smiled until he noticed my expression. He walked toward me.

Iroh: "Kemyx? What's wrong?"

Kemyx: "Oh, nothing's really wrong. It's just that I've done something weird yesterday."

Iroh: "What do you mean by weird?"

Kemyx: "Well, yesterday the wind seemed to push me upwards. And I wasn't near any airbenders. In fact, the wind didn't keep me from falling until my arms began spinning."

Iroh, to himself: "This explains so much."

Kemyx: "What?"

Iroh: "There is this being known as an Avatar. This being has the ability to bend all four elements."

Kemyx: "What does this have to do with me?"

Iroh: "Ever since the Earthbending avatar died, we have yet to find another Avatar."

Kemyx: "I still don't understand."

Iroh: "What I'm saying is that you just might be the new Avatar."

I couldn't believe my ears. Me? The new Avatar? That means that I have more potential than I thought.

Kemyx, enthusiastically: "Where do I learn airbending!?"

Iroh, smiling: "At airbender island, off the coast of republic city."

Smiling, I nod, and head out on foot toward the city. I wonder what adventures await me on this world.

Kemyx, to herself: "Man, I sure hope the boss doesn't have anything planned for me in awhile."


	12. Day 51: Xemnas and Airbending

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, all the OCs belong to their creators. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Roxanne's POV-**

As I strolled through the corridors of the castle that never was, I heard Xemnas telepathically call for me.

Xemnas: 'Roxanne, I need you to retrieve Kemyx for me. I need to speak with her.'

Roxanne: 'Really?! Where is she located?'

Xemnas: 'She's over in a world known as the four nations.'

At that, I opened a corridor of darkness and began trekking towards the four nations.

**Kemyx's POV-**

I've finally reached it. After spending a full day on a ship set sail towards Republic City, I spotted an island off the coast with a giant statue of a boy on it.

Kemyx: "I guess that's one of the airbenders."

I jumped off the ship, and shot fire out of my feet. Within less than half a minute, I reached the island only to be stopped by Roxanne, herself.

Kemyx: "Roxanne? What are you doing here?"

Roxanne: "Xemnas has called you to speak with him."

Kemyx, surprised: "Xemnas?! What for?"

Roxanne: "I'm not sure, but he needs to see you."

After a hesitant nod, I followed her into a corridor of darkness. After a minute of following, I exited the corridor to find myself standing in where Nothing gathers. Xemnas was sitting in his seat.

Kemyx: "You called?"

Xemnas: "Why is it that you didn't show up for today's mission?"

Kemyx: "Well, it just so happens that I seem to come from a being that the four nations call the avatar."

Xemnas: "The avatar?!"

Kemyx: "You heard of 'im?"

After a second's thought, Xemnas made a waving motion with his hand, and I fell straight through the floor. I ended up landing in the grey area. I got up, patting the dust off of me, and noticed Xenysis on the other side of the hallway. Smiling, I wave in his direction

Kemyx: "Hey Xeny! Miss me?"

Just then, Xenysis blinked and shook his head, as if he saw someone else in my place. 'That's confusing, why is he acting so weird?' I must've made a weird face, because he suddenly ran off, disappointed. I began heading toward his room for a bit of questioning.


	13. Ymke's Oneshot

**ONESHOT:**

**One shot for Skylord-Xenysis**

**AN: how you doing dragons!? My name is ymke1000 and I wrote this very small one shot out of boredom!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

"Why am I so stupid!?" I said before slamming the wall of my room with my fist. I could have sworn it was her. I saw her there...but... it was just Kemyx.

I put my back against the wall and slid down. I looked at the ceiling before closing my eyes.

Today at the headquarters, in the grey area, I thought I saw Ymke. I saw her stand there, smiling at me with the Furyblade in her hand.

She held her hand out to me before I heard her say: "Missed me?"

I was about to run at her before I blinked and rubbed my eyes. When I looked back I saw Kemyx stand there looking at me confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I looked at her in shock before I ran away. So here I am, whining in my room again. This isn't the first time this happened. I've mistaken Kemyx for her many times before. I mean, she is her Nobody after all. The dark urges started over whelming me again while I sat there.

_If you destroy her, you won't feel this again. Join your lover in the darkness. Give in to the darkness._

"Xenysis?" I looked up to see Kemyx stand in the door opening. I locked eyes with her for a moment before pulling the hood of my coat over my head. Why did she need to sound the same as Ymke?

"You've been acting strange lately, is everything okay?" She asked before walking into the room. I didn't react and just looked at the ground. She stood in front of me before sitting down and looking at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I didn't react again.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said before speaking again.

"Did you know me?" I looked at her before she spoke again.

"I mean...the real me. Before I became a Nobody." I hesitated before I nodded and took off my hood.

"yeah, I did..." I said before looking at the ground.

"I can't seem to remember anything from my previous life. So...can you tell me? We don't have any missions today." I looked at her before nodding.

"What would you like to know?" I said. She thought for a moment before looking at me.

"What was my name?" She asked.

"Ymke." I said. She nodded before speaking again.

"Were you two good friends?" She asked. I nodded slowly before answering.

"Very good friends." She looked at me before asking something again.

"How...how did I lose my heart?" I looked at her in shock before the scene replayed in my head.

_"Please, Ymke. Don't go." I said while crying. _

_"I'm sorry, Xeny. I hope we can see each other again." She said with a weak voice before her body started disappearing._

"I...don't wanna talk about it." I said before looking away.

"You must have cared a lot about her." She said before standing up.

"Thanks Xenysis." She said before walking towards the door.

"And cheer up already, Xeny. You look awful when you cry." She said before grinning. I looked at her in shock before she did the same.

"S-sorry! Didn't know where it came from." Kemyx said before she awkwardly walked out of door. I looked at the door for a few seconds before a small smile appeared on my face.

She might not be her, but a part of Ymke still rests inside of her. I smiled before standing up and walking out of the room. While walking out of the room I saw Kemyx leave with Roxanne through the dark corridor. I sighed before opening one myself and going to Twilight Town.


	14. Days 52-55: airbending and emotions

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Disney, Dreamworks, Square Enix, Pixar, or Kingdom Hearts (Even though I _do_ own a copy of it.) All non-original characters belong to their respective studios. (Also, all the OCs belong to their creators. Thank you for letting me include your characters, and let me know if I accidentally change their personalities.)

**Kemyx's POV-**** Day 52**

As I entered the grey area, Roxanne pulled me to the side real quick. She had some type of communications device in her hands.

Roxanne, hushed: "Kemyx! This is very important!"

Kemyx, equally quiet: "What is it?"

Roxanne, handing Kemyx the object in her hand: "Take this."

Kemyx, looking at the communication device: "What is this?"

Roxanne: "I believe it's called a 'cell phone.' People use it to speak with each other."

Kemyx, confused: "... and why would this be important?"

Roxanne: "It will allow you to tell the boss and I how far you are in training."

As I stared at the 'cell phone' in her hand, I subconsciously opened a corridor of darkness and began heading back to where I left off in the four nations.

As I exited the corridor of darkness, I found myself staring face to face with a boy no older than myself, with light grey hair, three layers of clothing, and light blue eyes. By his facial expression, this boy seemed to be expecting me.

Kemyx, warily: "Who are you."

?: "The name's Sozin, and you must be Kemyx. Iroh told me all about you."

Hesitantly, I followed Sozin into the air temple. The location resembled that of ancient chinese temples, with tan stone walls and red bamboo ceilings. When Sozin stopped, I found myself standing in front of a set of large stone fans. On either side of these, stood a young airbender each.

Sozin: "My great-grandfather used to start his lessons with the last water avatar with these."

Kemyx: "What _are_ they?"

Sozin: "They're airbending gates. Here, let me explain:"

Then, Sozin waved his hand slightly, and what I could only guess are his disciples airbent into the gates, causing them to spin at high speeds. Sozin then began explaining the first lesson while he demonstrated the exercise.

Sozin: "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

Too excited to heed what Sozin explained, I rushed into the gates, only to get sent back out to Sozin, whom smacked his face in embarrassment. I flushed, and got back up to my feet. I thought back to Sozin's words.

I closed my eyes, and slowly made my way to the gates. I used my hearing to make my way through. Every time I hear a gate whoosh towards me, I move to avoid it. Multiple times, I almost got hit, as I felt a gust of air brush past.

Sozin: "Alright, open your eyes."

I did as told, and noticed that I got through the gates.

Sozin: "It's just as the legends told. You most certainly _are_ the avatar. The process to master airbending shouldn't take as long as usual."

Grinning from ear to ear, I did a little victory dance.

**Kemyx's POV-**** Day 54**

As the days went by, Sozin gave me a new exercise for airbending training, which ended up being quite easy: an obstacle course. It took all of the day before in order to get the circular motions that come with airbending down, but I'm just about mastered with it. At the moment, Sozin and I were practicing meditation techniques, which Sozin claimed to clear the mind and keep one calm.

Right as the meditation session was completed, I heard a staticy sound coming from my stuff. When I reached for the bag, Sozin stated that we had about one more minute. I sat there, trying my hardest to stay calm with the sound coming from what I could only guess was the cell phone. As soon as Sozin gave me the thumbs up, I snatched it out of my bag, and answered it.

Kemyx: "Yeah? What is it?"

Roxanne: "Hey there Kemyx, Xemnas told me to check in on you. So how's the airbending training going?"

Kemyx: "It's almost complete, actually. I just have spiritual training left."

Roxanne: "Alright, then. See you after training at that place?"

Kemyx: "Alright. I'll be at the usual place after the training."

After hanging up, I followed Sozin into the main location for resting.

**Kemyx's POV-**** Day 55**

I exited a corridor of darkness to find myself at the castle in Hollow Bastion. Next to me, a second portal opened up for Roxanne to exit with a strange girl with purple, almost black hair and sea-blue eyes. She gazed toward me, and grinned warmly.

?: "Hello."

Kemyx, to Roxanne: "Who is this?"

Roxanne: "Her name's Xion."

Kemyx, to Xion: "Hello Xion, It's nice to meet you."

Xion: "Thanks, it's good to meet you, too."

After introductions, Roxanne passed out three pops of sea-salt ice cream. We then sat down on the giant heartless insignia at the top of the castle, and discussed all forms of different subjects, such as missions. When we finished the ice cream, Xion waved goodbye, and left via a corridor of darkness.

Roxanne: "So, apparently you're this 'avatar' before you became a Nobody?"

Kemyx: "Yeah." To herself: "I guess that Ymke really was special."

Roxanne, suddenly interested: "Ymke!? Who's Ymke?"

Kemyx: "Well, Ymke was my somebody from when I had a heart."

Roxanne: "Really? Who told you about that, may I ask?"

Kemyx: "Xenysis. Apparently, he knew me back when I was still a somebody. He seemed to feel really close to her."

Roxanne, under her breath: "Could it be…" out loud: "But that's impossible, he's a Nobody, too!"

Kemyx: "Maybe it's not as impossible as everyone believes?"

Roxanne: "Maybe. Perhaps, if that were so, then it would be possible that he-"

Kemyx, cutting Roxanne off: "NO! That is most certainly IMPOSSIBLE!"

I couldn't possibly believe it! I had a feeling that Xenysis felt close to Ymke when she was still alive, but the thought that he felt _that_ way for her has to be impossible. Nobodys don't have hearts, therefore they can't love! Yet here we are, Roxanne and myself, daring to consider such a thing as possible.

I finished off my ice cream, waving Roxanne goodbye, and jumped right off the castle from almost the top of building. Then, I used firebending to slow my descent. I opened a corridor of darkness right below me, and I stopped my firebending. I landed on the other end of the corridor, on airbender island, just as Sozin exited the temple with a giant creature that I've never seen before.

Kemyx, in awe: "What is that!?"

Sozin: "Oh! You mean Soopu here? He's a sky bison. They're the main transportation for airbenders."

Sozin and I climbed on top of the bison, and with a hardy "Yip yip!" Soopu lifted into the air.

Kemyx: "So where to?"

Sozin: "Why, to the South pole, of course."

As we flew toward the south, I knew that I had a long way to go.


	15. Author's Note 3: Fanfic Remake

**-Author's Note-**

Just letting you all know that I'm going to be remaking my very first fanfiction with better grammar. I'll also be including slightly different descriptions to add new possible plot points, not to mention changed plot points to make certain characters less ooc. I'll be seeing you at the Kingdom Hearts: A Nobody's Adventure Remake.


	16. An 2:Hiatus!

~AN~

I'm really sorry, everyone. But I have to temporarily put this fanfiction on hiatus. I will, however, keep trying to update the fanfiction, but those time will come indefinitely. Please take this as a sign that I am in extreme need of chapter ideas (did you REALLY think I could make enough missions to last 356 days?) A quick nodto DietMilk: I will be using your chapter idea, as well as adding in an idea about how he learns about such a celebration in my future fanfiction: Kingdom Hearts: Memory Oblivion, but that won't be until after he gets back from castle Oblivion.

Also, I will be using this as a chance to try completing other fanfic ideas I have. So please follow this fanfiction if you want to keep reading, and please check out my other fanfictions.

Finally, I wouldn't be here without the help my good friend, Ymke1000, so please read her fanfictions as well.


End file.
